Until the tenth sunset
by Cla7897
Summary: "This is the deal, sweet Emma: you have to make someone fall in love with you. You should get a true love's kiss until the sunset of the tenth day. If you win, I will give the ashes to you and I will give up to go back to Storybrooke. If you fail, you will hand me the compass. And..." Cora sighed, a macabre shine crossing her eyes "Your heart will belong to me"
1. Prologue

Until the tenth sunset

**Prologue**

The dark clouds advancing at speed through the sky, tinting the forest with the color of the night. After two days of incessant walking, the female quartet decided to stop for a rest before continuing the search for the ashes of the closet, which was in the Cora's possession.

Snow, Aurora and Mulan slept while Emma, awake, was the lookout. Mulan had insisted to stay on guard, however, Emma knew how much the warrior was tired, and for this reason persisted in the idea of staying awake for first. Mulan didn't question too, since she was exhausted from two days of travel. So Emma had been with the first round of surveillance.

Yes, she was tired too. Yes, she wanted to sleep too.

But...

The thoughts that surrounded her mind prevented that sleep dominate her.

She was worried about Henry. When she would get back to see him? When she could hug him again? When she would look into the eyes of her son and say "I came back for you. I will not abandon you. Never again".

To return to her son, she could do anything.

_Anything._

The Swan Princess closed her eyes, listening to the rustle of the forests' leaves.

Two days...

It had been two days that she, Snow, Aurora and Mulan traveled tirelessly. It had been two days since Emma managed to get the compass in the beanstalk. It had been two days since Emma abandoned Hook in the beanstalk.

_Hook..._

In the end, she had left him behind. For fear. For too afraid to trust and be deceived again. She had sympathized with the pirate, although she did not show it outwardly. And it was for this reason that she got off the beanstalk without him. She could not take a chance and discover that she was wrong about him. It was better to run away and leave it forgotten in a corner of memory.

Emma's eyes widened when her ears caught sounds of footsteps approaching from the camp.

Nimbly, glancing at the three women who slept, Emma stood upright and began looking for the place where the sound originated. Cautiously, she stepped forward, pulling from her pocket a silver knife that Mulan had given to her so she could defend herself.

Her thoughts flew to Hook.

Are those footsteps belonged to the pirate? He had crawled through her, looking for revenge? He would try to take her compass?

Instinctively, the free Emma's hand fell into the pocket of her tattered red jacket, her fingers pinching the compass in an act possessive and protective. No one would take it. Nobody would prevent her from returning to Storybrooke and Henry. Nobody.

Emma went further, determined to attack the invader that moved through the shadows of the trees.

"I know you're there, Hook! Give up!" She ordered quietly to the shadows, her hand holding the silver knife "I'm sorry for abandoned you, but I had my reasons. I will not deliver the compass. I need to get back to my son".

A wind aloof did Emma's hair swing, and she felt a chill climb for her spine.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not your charming pirate" a female voice expressed in a sarcastic tone behind her.

Emma turned nimbly. Her eyes expanded to denote Cora stop ahead. For a moment, her hand shook and she hesitated. She looked toward the mother and the two traveling companions sleeping. It was better to scream for help. Cora was a powerful and dangerous enemy.

"I would not this if I were you" Cora followed Emma's look, outlining a half smile "Waking them will only hinder the conversation I want to have with you".

"Go away, Cora" Emma ordered, pointing the knife towards the Queen of Hearts "I'm not going to give you the compass".

"You really want to fight with me?" The witch raised an eyebrow "You know you'll end up dying. And if you die... You will never return to your precious Henry. Poor child..." She sighed "He'll spend his whole life wondering what happened to his dear mother... So lonely...".

Swallowing, Emma dropped the knife.  
"What you want, Cora?"  
"Talk to you".

"I will not hand over the compass to you" Emma warned in a small voice "No matter what you tell me".

Cora smiled sarcastically. She advanced slowly, circling Emma.

"Maybe yes. Maybe not. Who knows?" The witch's hand touched the shoulder of Emma "Maybe you'll change your mind after listening me. I propose a... Deal.

Emma's eyes narrowed doubtful.

"A deal...? Who are you now? Rumplestilskin?"

"Oh, child, the Dark Lord is not the only one who can propose agreements" Cora laughed "And I guarantee you will be very interested in my proposal".

Emma's heartbeat sped up. She looked back toward Mary Margaret, thinking to call her.

"And why should I make deals with you?"  
Cora joined her hands, widening a predator smile.

"Because this agreement can take you back to your son. Your beloved Henry".

Silence. Emma studied Regina's mother, oscillating between the urge to listen her and the wanted to stab her.

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because a deal is a deal. Especially those sealed with magic. They cannot be undone".

A cloud hid the full moon in the sky, making the forest plunge into total darkness.

"And what is your deal, Cora?"

"A challenge".

Emma arched an eyebrow. She didn't want to continue that conversation, however, Cora had told her that it could bring her back to Henry. And Emma could identify when a person was lying. And Cora wasn't.

"Challenge? What kind of challenge?"

"Hmm..." Cora looked up, as if it were a kind of psychological game "A challenge to be fulfilled until the tenth sunset, starting from tomorrow".

"And what do you want me to do?" She questioned breathing heavily.

Cora smirks, and Emma feared any idea what went through the witch's mind.

"This is the deal, sweet Emma: you have to make someone fall in love with you. You should get a true love's kiss until the sunset of the tenth day. If you win, I will give the ashes to you and I will give up to go back to Storybrooke".

Emma swallowed, the beating of her heart becoming more audible.

"And if I fail?"

"If you fail, you will hand me the compass. And..." Cora sighed, a macabre shine crossing her eyes "Your heart will belong to me".

The silence reigned.

Emma touched her chest, feeling her heart beating decided.

Ten days.

Ten days to get a true love's kiss, the most powerful magic of all.

If she could get it, she would have her son in her arms. David and Mary Margaret, or Charming and Snow, whatever, could be together again. Cora would not try to get in Storybrooke. Never more. Henry will be safe.

"Will you accept?"

Ten days.

In ten days, her life could return to normal.

"I... I don't know..." Emma stammered "How can I be sure that you aren't deceiving me?"

"I think you can tell if I'm lying or not. So, will accept my deal? Will embrace the unique chance to return to your beloved Henry? You will free him from the ghost of abandonment?"

Henry.

Henry lonely.

Henry abandoned.

The feeling when Neal abandoned her returned. The eternal feeling of having been abandoned by her parents filled the Swan girl. It was too bitter.

Emma squinted, the horrible agony growing inside her.

_Mary__Margaret...__Mulan...__Aurora...__ I'm s__orry...__But I need to__do everything__in my power to__get back to__my son__. __I can't__leave him__again._

The eyes opened.

She wondered nothing. She didn't hesitate.

For Henry.

"I agree".


	2. Chapter one

**CHAPTER ONE**

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Snow raised her voice, her eyes widening at the same time as her breathing quickened. She seemed angry, worried, very unhappy. And Emma, by a voracious second, feared the countenance of rebuke that formed in her mother's face. She had never been reprimanded for a mother figure, and had forgotten that now she had a mother who could reproach her. Although it was still a strange thought for Emma, somewhere inside, she felt a little guilty.

"Er... A deal..." she mumbled, biting her lower lip "With Cora".

"Emma!" – Snow's arms fell in disappointment "I don't believe it! Cora is dangerous and treacherous. Make a deal with her is as dangerous as making a deal with Rumplestilskin! Or worse!"

"I had no choice! I did not think right! And I made a deal with her. It's the only way I found to get back to my son".

"We could work something out. We were given a way" Snow pointed to herself, to her daughter, to Mulan and Aurora "We got the compass. Lacked only get the ashes".

"But with this agreement we can get the ashes, and we still prevent Cora going to Storybrooke!" Emma insisted.

"Or we lost the compass. And you lose your heart..." Snow sniffed, and Emma thought she was going to cry "And I lose you again".

The Swan girl shook her head, bewildered.

"I'm sorry, Mary Margaret, I..."

Snow's lips shaped into a beak resentful. Emma frowned, not understanding here last reaction.

"What is it?" Emma, at the last moment, regretted the harsh tone of her voice. It was not her intention, however, the heat of the moment had come to change her speech.

"You... You could call me 'mom'..." - She said softly, playing with her thumbs "I would like to hear it..."

Emma relaxed her shoulders, not knowing what to say. She did'nt want to hurt someone who cared so much about her.

In silence, Aurora and Mulan watched the argument between mother and daughter. Emma had returned to the camp was fifteen minutes, and had no intentions of waking anyone of the three to report her conversation with Cora. However, perhaps because maternal instinct, Snow awoke and asked to her daughter why she was so strange. Emma thought even lie and invent anything, but the expression of her mother urged her to tell the truth. And now the confusion was introduced.

"Sorry..." Emma muttered, staring Snow "I know this was reckless, but I was just thinking about Henry and..."

"And you put him in first" Snow added, extending a sad smile sympathetically.

"Yes... I'm sorry".

Both were silent.

The night covered the forest as well as the increasing hesitancy was established in the quartet. Mulan was who took the speech:

"The agreement was sealed. We can not change that" she said in a serious warrior's tone "The only thing we can do is help Emma, so she can fulfill the challenge before the sunset of the tenth day".

"But how will she get a true love's kiss?" Aurora asked "We're in the middle of a forest. We are in the middle of nowhere".

Snow's face lit up.

"I already know how!" Looks oped up to the woman. Snow smiled fondly at her daughter, confidence regressing to her courageous spirit "The same way that Henry was awakened from the sleep curse".

Emma's lips parted, understanding the intentions of Mary Margaret. Mulan and Aurora looked at each other, questioning each other in silence.

Snow moved toward her only daughter. Emma, without moving, watched by her mother taking her face in her hands and put an affectionate kiss on her forehead.

A warm feeling enveloped Emma's heart.

It was the first time in twenty-eight years she received a maternal kiss.

"So?" Snow turned away, looking hopeful the her daughter "Did it work? You won Cora's challenge?"

"I... I don't know..." Emma said confused, feeling her cheeks blush slightly by the sudden wave of emotion that enveloped her "But..."

"This may even have been a true love's kiss" Mulan interrupted "But is not the true love's kiss that Emma needs to win Cora".

Snow raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?! It's a true love's kiss. A _true love_ between a mother daughter.

"I think Mulan is right..." Aurora gently intervened, before the tension between the warrior and Snow White amplificare "From what Emma told us, Cora was specific in relation to the deal sealed and the type of kiss".

Emma bit her lip, staring at the mother:

"I need to make someone fall in love with me".

"A _romantic _true love's kiss" Mulan finished victorious, crossing her arms.

Snow's face was filled with disappointment. Emma bother to contemplate the state of Mary Margaret, Snow White, "momy", whatever, but realized that she did'nt regret having made the deal with Cora. It was the only way to get back to Henry. It was the only way not to leave him again. And she would do whatever was possible, even if it meant risking losing her heart to the Queen of Hearts.

"Make someone fall in love with you, Emma?" Snow scratched her neck "But... This is not how love works. No use looking for it, because it will find you when you least expect it".

"I have to try. Just so I can get back to my son".

"But we are isolated in the middle of nowhere" Aurora pointed to the Forest "And all the people in the camp are dead. Cora killed them. As Emma will make someone fall in love with her, is there anybody else here?

"Oh!" Snow buried her face in her hands, as she if on the verge of tears compulsive "Emma! I do not quite agree with this idea, but since you want to try... What do we do now? Cora prepared a perfect trap!"

"Mary Margaret..."

"You are mistaken" Mulan said, and the three other women turned their eyes to the fearless warrior "That camp was not the only one here. There are other people who also were not taken by the curse of the Evil Queen, and they formed another camp. At first, we were rival groups because food, water and protection. Over time, each merely stay in your corner. And... Maybe there someone who can act fall in love with Emma".

Snow glittered, holding Emma's hand "You can take us there, Mulan?"

"Yes, the trip is a bit long, but if we're quick, we can get there earlier than Cora's prompt".

"Right Emma gave the final word "Let's go there".

Above their heads, a full moon illuminated the sky.

* * *

Cora's dress is dragging on the ground as she progressed unhurriedly forward, a smile crossing her lips with glee. Foolish girl. She really had accepted the deal.

"You got it" an ironic male voice came over the Queen of Hearts "You persuaded Swan to accept your challenge. And I_ almost_ got to doubt that this could not even happen.

"A desperate mother will do anything to get back her son".

"You are saying this for yourself?"

Cora did not answer the question, looking to corner to the pirate. Hook was dirty and his clothes torn, a consequence of the sudden decides after being arrested at ten hours in the beanstalk.

"And now?" He asked.

"I need to know if I really can trust you to give continuity to my plan".

"Of course you can, Cora" Hook stepped forward "Why are you still doubting me? I said I'd help you retrieve the compass. And, as a bonus, you will still win the heart of the Swan girl".

"Hmm... You already chose her once. How can I ensure that this does not happen again?"

Hook gave to witch an incisive look "Because lightning never strikes twice in the same place. I choose you, Milah and my revenge" he said peremptorily "What do you want me to do?"

Cora looked at him from the corner again, clasping her hands. The moonlight illuminated her, promoting a surreal silver contour to her surroundings.

"I told to Swan girl that she must make someone fall in love with her and get a true love's kiss before the sunset of the tenth day. However, for the kiss of true love running, she must also fall in love _too_" Cora chuckled "Basic rule".

"So you've won the challenge" Hook cried with irony "A cactus is easier to fall in love than Emma".

"Hmm... But love is treacherous, is weakness, is cowardice. We can not afford to rely solely on it. She really can find someone who really fall in love for her. This is where you enter. You will return to those girls, and will say that you "forgive Emma for having abandoned you" Cora pouted her lips, feigning pity for the pirate "Make up any story. You will accompany them during these ten days, and will prevent Emma fall in love with anyone".

"And how will I do this, _your royalty?_" The last words sounded false from pirate's mouth, however, Cora did not care.

"I don't know. Invent, improvise. You're a pirate. If you can it, you will come with me to Storybrooke. But if you fail..." Cora stared him still smiling "I guarantee that your end will not be happy".


	3. Chapter two

** Thank you for the reviews‼! You're very lovely! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter two**

The day had already cleared

The quartet continued with their journey through the forest for over hours without a rest break. Emma felt terribly exhausted, since she was the only one who had not slept at all, but she held firm. She just needed to get to the other camp, kiss someone, beat Cora, back to Storybrooke and Henry.

She would get, whatever the cost. To return to her son, she risked her heart and whatever else was needed.

"We're still very far, Mulan?" Aurora complained breathing heavily.

"Yes"

Corner, Emma watched Aurora. The princess was who became more exhausted, even more than her own, perhaps because she is less accustomed to this kind of "adventure". Snow remained firm and steadfast, just like Mulan.

Emma took a deep breath, feeling her legs throb. She could not surrender to fatigue. Not yet.

"Aurora!" Snow shouted, running up to the princess. She held her by the shoulders, preventing her from falling.

"What is it?" Mulan suddenly stopped, casting a worried glance at the Prince Philip's beloved "Are you okay?"

"I'm just tired..."

"Drink some water" Snow said in a motherly tone, delivering a container of water to her "You'll feel better".

"Thank you..."

Emma watched the gestures of affection and protection for her mother with Aurora, feeling, in somewhere inside her, a twinge of jealousy. Then she saw Mulan looking around, as if she sought by someone, and move toward a bush.

"Mulan...?"

The warrior seemed to grab something, pulling it tight.

"Hey!" the man shouted with angry "Let me go!"

Emma's eyes have expanded to verify the figure of none other than _Hook._

"I knew it!" Mulan accused, holding him tightly "Well I realized that someone was following us".

"Oh, hello, Emma" he waved his hook, giving to the voice a burlesque tone: "How long since the beanstalk. Your giant friend is very likeable, you know?"

"What do you want?" She advanced toward the pirate, preparing to remove the silver knife from her pocket "Came to seek revenge? Know that I will not deliver the compass to you!"

"What woman fearless" Hook clicked his tongue "Still think the right to threaten me after left me in the beanstalk".

"You have done the same".

"Actually, no" he glared her vehemently "I know a thing called _trust._ I risked my only safety to help you. And what do I get in return? Betrayal".

Emma bit her lip, staring at him. When realized, Snow had already placed beside her protectively.

"What you want, Hook?"

"First ask she to let me go" the pirate pointed to Mulan.

Emma looked at the warrior. "Mulan, please".

She did it, however, kept her sword in hand pointed to Hook.

"Thank you, my lady" and then looked back at Emma "I really could be looking for revenge, Swan, but this is not the case. I want to join you again, without any resentment".

Snow raised an eyebrow "Why?"

"Cora" he said "She is very dangerous. She'll kill me when she find me. And I need to go to Storybrooke".

"You know that I know identify when a person is lying" Emma warned, holding the silver knife again.

"But I really want to go to Storybrooke! And for that to happen, I have to keep my heart away from the Queen of Hearts".

Emma sniffed. He was telling the truth, or at least part of it. The fear of having his heart ripped out by Cora really existed. The desire to go to Storybrooke was true - _To take revenge of Rumpelstiltskin. _To take revenge from that who had taken his hand and the woman he loved. _Milah._ Emma remembered Hook's tattoo with the name of Milah. He had lost someone dear, someone who would never return to him. She could still have a chance to see Henry again. If Henry had been taken from her, Emma had the science that she go mad too.

"Let's move on" the Swan girl said to the other three "No time to lose".

"But Emma..." Snow pointed to Hook "And he?"

"Yes, Swan, and me? Gonna leave me again?" He accused "You gonna let Cora kill me? I have no where to go!"

Emma shrugged.

"He does what he wants. He just wants to go to Storybrooke for his own reasons" turned to other women "Our time is short. Come on".

Mulan, Aurora and Snow agreed, turning their back to the pirate.

The four women continued to walk the path indicated by Mulan. Although the sun shone on the top of the sky, the tops of tall trees prevented the light spout completely inside the forest, evoking a sense of eternal owl-light.

"So, where are we going?" The pirate asked with a seductive smile on his lips.

Emma rolled her eyes without volver head back.

"You will even follow us?"

"I already said that I have no where else to go. If Cora find me, she will surely rip my heart and crush it, since I stole her spell, got on beanstalk and helped you, _Miss Swan_, to take the compass" he justified, shaking the step to get with Emma "I need to go to Storybrooke. And you, in spite of everything and unexpected retirements, are a safer company".

Emma stared Snow, as if waiting for the consent from the other.

"Look, Hook, you can even follow us" Snow began gravely, staring rapidly her daughter, Aurora and Mulan "But we are in a very important mission. If you start to hinder us, I'll be _the one_ that will leave you behind".

The Swan girl gulped. Mary Margaret could be daunting without much effort. Hook smiled so gallant, without seeming affected by the threatening tone of Snow White.

"Do not worry, my lady. I guarantee that you will not notice my presence. I just want a one way ticket to Storybrooke" he licked his lips and looked momentarily to Emma "Nothing more. Word pirate".

Emma still stared at him doubtful. She knew very well detect when a person was lying. And with Hook was no different, however, something failed in her perception. A part of pirate's story showed true, while another showed incomplete, and she could not determine whether he was hiding his motives because these are private or if he was even lying. It was strange. That had never happened before.

"And then, my beautiful ladies, where are we going? What is our dangerous and important mission?"

Mulan nodded, turning away from him and continuing the walk. Snow and Emma did the same.

"Oh, do not let me out" he insisted, following them "What do we do?"

Emma turned to him "No matter, this is..."

"Emma made a deal with Cora and now need to make someone fall in love with her" Aurora reported innocently "She needs to get a true love's kiss before the sunset of..."

"AURORA!" Mulan, Snow and Emma scolded her.

The princess flinched.

Hook laughed. "You're crazy, Swan? Who would do such a deal with Cora?"

"I have my reasons, and for all I know, I have no obligation to give any justification to you" she cried, following Mulan.

"Let me guess... You are still very motivated to go back to your son, right?" Killian Jones approached the quartet who walked tirelessly "According to Snow, you are in a hurry because you have a mission to accomplish. The mission is to find someone who can fall in love with Swan and kiss her, according to our dear Aurora" he winked at the princess" So you're going to look for a poor unfortunate to be subjected to that.

Emma took a long breath, controlling herself to not to punch him. Snow, as she detects the feelings of the daughter, put her hand on her shoulder in a gesture that conveyed calm.

"And Cora killed all the people in our camp" Hook continued without removing the smile from his lips "Which means we're going to a different place and thera has other people. Hmm... It would the other camp that rivaled with us a long time ago, by the time I passed by a simple blacksmith?

No answer was given to the pirate.

"I think so" he completed by himself.

The group continued walking for more twenty minutes, until Aurora stopped suddenly clamoring for the attention of everyone, as if she had made the greatest discovery of that day.

"What, Aurora?" Mulan turned to her, worried.

"Why... Why do not you fall in love with Hook, Emma?" the princess suggested, pointing to the pirate "He is already here and we would not need to go to the camp to find someone else".

Snow sighed "This is not how love works..."

"I prefer that Cora rip my heart and turn it into ashes" Emma said wryly, staring Hook.

Killian Jones, however, did not surrender to silence:

"I'm sorry to disagree with your suggestion, Aurora. I prefer brunettes, although sometimes make an exception for blondes" he declared without incessantly the visual communication with Emma –"But I'll never fall in love with a woman treacherous, ugly and who dresses not well. Your mother is hotter than you".

A slight contentmente smile crossed Snow's lips, which vanished seconds later.

"Yeah, Swan, no man in his right mind would fall in l..." Emma punched him hard in the jaw before he concluded his speech sarcastic.

The pirate staggered back, dazed.

"Emma!" Snow shouted, covering her mouth with her hands.

"What the hell was that, Swan?!" Hook shouted irritably, rubbing the injured area "What are you thinking?!"

"I am tired of you, _Captain_. I think I'm going back on my decision" she stood in front of him, staring at him in a threatening manner "I think Cora is a company safer for you right now".

Nimbly, Snow stepped between both, trying to separate the fight.

"Let's stop this" she asked "Discussions will only slow us down, and the time here is precious" and she looked back at Emma "The first day is just beginning. It's still morning, but we have no time to lose. We have only ten days to help you comply with the agreement sealed with Cora".

Hook and Emma continued to face in silence, challenging one another.

"Snow is right" Mulan approached and intervened "We're running out of time, and it would be best to start gathering wood as soon as possible"

"Wood?" Emma raised an eyebrow "Why?"

"To build a raft. The other camp is not here on this island. It was before, but they changed to another island, and to get there, we need some means of transportation. I'm taking you to the beach of the island where we are. There we can build the raft".

Snow's arms fell to her sides.

"Why did not you say it before?!"

"I..." She squinted seriously, as if she waiting for an approaching enemy "I forgot".

Emma slapped her face, letting out a sigh of weariness fall away from her mouth. The obstacles between her and Henry seemed only amplify every second. That way, she could never see her son again.

_No, no. Emma, you have to remain confident. You'll get. You go back to him. You will won the challenge of Cora. If you have to build a raft, you will build it._

"Right..." Emma declared, recomposed "Let's start picking up wood".

"Oh, girls" Killian shook his hook in the air, clamoring for the attention of the quartet. They turned to him "I'm a captain. A pirate captain".

Emma gave him a wry smile:

"Good for you. Be happy with that".

"You're lovely, Emma" he smirks at her "But what I mean is that, as captain, _I have a ship_ at my disposal. And if you agree to let me accompany you on this journey, ensuring my passage to Storybrooke, I can give you a ride".

Emma, Snow, Aurora and Mulan looked at each other.

"So?" the pirate said confidente "What do you say, ladies?"


End file.
